Marry Me?
by AbbieDabbie
Summary: Percy tries to propose to Annabeth.


**Hi!  
This is just a random little head canon I have about how Percy proposes to Annabeth. Takes place a few years after the Giant War. If anything were to happen to Percabeth in BOO (gods forbid!), then I guess this would be an AU. **

**These characters belong to Rick Riordan, although I wish they were mine! **

Percy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously as he drove to Camp Half Blood. Today was it. The day. And dear gods was he scared.  
He patted his jeans pocket to check that the little black velvet box was still there and then reached out to the seat next to him and grabbed his phone. Pulling to a stop at a red light, he made a call and brought the phone to his ear. "Hey Piper." he began to say, but he was cut off by a shrill squeak and a steady flow of instructions coming from the other end. No matter how often Piper lamented the girly stereotype that came with being a child of Aphrodite, the minute Percy gave her permission to plan his proposal to Annabeth, she became a force that could rival the Love Goddess herself. after a few minutes of one sided dialogue, Percy said a quick goodbye and dropped his phone back onto the passenger seat, immediately beginning to drum his fingers on the wheel again. _Pull yourself together! _he thought _You've almost died a million times, fought titans, giants and dirtface, even survived Tartarus, for Zeus' sake. Why the HADES are you afraid of asking your girlfriend to marry you?! _He sighed. Somehow, this was more terrifying than any battle he had ever fought.

Percy knew the plan. He would pick up Annabeth at 5:00 and take her down to the lake where they shared their first kiss, where a nice candlelit meal (and, most likely, his friends hiding to watch the show) would be waiting. After the meal he would stand up and tell her there was something he wanted to show her. He would lead her to thee beach and push back the waves, revealing the words _Yes or No? _written in seashells, courtesy of the nymphs. she would turn around and see him kneeling on one knee, he would make a romantic speech and pop the question and she would say yes, cueing an amazing fireworks show Leo had engineered and they would live happily ever after. Of course, Percy couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong.

* * *

Percy pulled out Annabeth's chair for her and then hurried around to the other side of the table, adjusting his tie (Piper had made him wear a suit) as he did. "Thanks, Percy." Annabeth said with a smile. Percy tried to think of something to say, but he seemed to have lost the power of speech. Instead, he made an odd, shrill noise. _"Smooth, Jackson." _he thought as his girlfriend raised an eyebrow at him quizzically _"Very macho."_ He decided the best thing to do was to focus on his food, so that he would no longer be required to speak. He shoveled steak, salad and bread into his mouth with great gusto and had thought for a moment that he had succeeded in blocking off any possible conversation, until Annabeth said "How was your trip to Camp Jupiter" in his hurry to answer, Percy attempted to swallow all his food at once, which resulted in him choking and spraying food everywhere. "Are you alright?" Annabeth asked, reaching across the table to hold his hand. Although typically her touch soothed him, tonight it upset his nerves even more, and Percy began to bounce his leg up and down so hard it upset the table, spilling water all over Annabeth's dress. Schist. That was it. Percy now had only two options remaining; die of shame right there or make a run for the lake and spend the rest of his days sitting at the bottom. "Percy!" Annabeth said standing up and brushing water of =f her lap "What in the name of Zeus is going on here? Your acting ridiculous!" Percy moaned and dropped his head onto the table. "I'm sorry. I screwed everything up. There was this whole plan, and it was going to be perfect! Now you probably won't even want to say yes and-"

"Wait" Annabeth said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips "Say yes to what?" Percy turned paler than Nico "Um, well, I- You see I was thinking" He stuttered for a minute before looking up at Annabeth to see her laughing softly behind her hand. All embarrassment forgotten for a moment, he crossed his arms and whined "You're laughing at me"

"I am not!" she _said,_ although the grin on her face and slight giggle that slipped out said otherwise. Percy pouted and walked over to her "You are so not making this easy." With a nostalgic smile, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, practically whispering as she did "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." And with that she pulled him in for a kiss.

After they broke apart, Percy stared at her a moment before saying "So... Is that a yes?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just give me the ring." He smiled and knelt down, making a big show of taking it out of the box and sliding it onto her finger. "I love you, Wise Girl." He said, standing up and hugging her tightly. Annabeth grinned int his hair, the faintest trace of tears in her eyes "And I love you, Seaweed Brain."

**LIke it? Hate it? Please leave a review:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
